


Inky Chip Cookies

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Cookies, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Post-Canon, alice is a kitty and boris is a husky, theyre not the cartoons theyre just pets, this is Wholesome yall dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Chip and his dad are getting ready for the holidays.tis a gift for my pal Zingio on tumblr! it's set in her au, which you should definitely check out!
Relationships: Bendy & Henry Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Inky Chip Cookies

“Got the list?”

Henry smiled as Chip nodded enthusiastically, holding up a pencil in one hand and a noteblock in the other. He hugged the toon and hoisted him up in his arms as the little devil giggled: “Ready to go over it?”

“Yes!” Chip exclaimed.

“Let’s see then. Presents?”

“Check!”

“Wrapped up?”

“Check!”

“Tree?”

“Check!”

“Decorations?”

“Check!”

“Anti-Alice measures?”

They both snickered as they looked at the very utterly upset black cat, sitting a few meters away from what, for her, was the kingdom of pure happiness. Her tail wagging, she eyed with utter disgust the paper bags all around the tree: much like salt keeps away evil spirits, the terrible man-made containers were preventing her from viciously assaulting long feathery ribbons and smashing to the ground the colorful glass orbs into wonderfully sharp multicolored shard..

Boris looked upon her barely contained wrath with a pair of fake antlers on his head, panting happily as he blissfully wondered why the smaller angered dog appeared more rageful than usual.

“Check.” the toon whispered, maybe to hide his amusement from Alice.

Henry smiled as his eyes followed the angered black tail: “Very good. Now then, snowman?”

A wooden stick stuck in a blindingly white ball gave a frozen wave from outiside the window, a carrot-like grin on its face.

“Check!”

“Cookie dough?”

“Check!”

“ _All_ the cookie dough?”

“Yep!”

Henry rose an eyebrow, the scar splitting it in half sliding up. Chip did his hardest to keep a straight face; his smile wobbled as it tried to contain his impish giggles, failing both spectacularly and adorably when his dad tickled him slightly and caused his laughter to erupt.

“Ok, ok!” he cackled, attempting to swat the animator’s hands away gently, “Maybe I ate some.”

“How much?” Henry questioned, and he comically leaned closer to the toon as if to inspect further.

“A little bit.”

“And how much is a little bit?”

“About… Five cookies.”

“Five cookies!” and Chip giggled even more at his dad’s large eyes, “Five whole cookies? The five cookies for Santa?”

“No! They were just normal cookies.”

“And how do _you_ know that?”

“Because _I_ wanna make the ones for Santa!”

“Then what’s the next step on the list?”

The little devil and the animator looked at the noteblock again, where an unchecked box waited for him.

“Bake cookies!”

Henry bounced him in his arms to get a better hold of him as he began humming an old tune he’d never gotten out of his mind; he made his way to the kitchen, Boris immediately at his heels, hoping there would be cookie dough scraps for him, and chipper demon son whistling in tune with him.

“What kind should we make?”

“Chocolate chip!”

“We made those last year.”

“And Santa ate them all! He likes those!”

“Of course he did, they were the only kind of cookies we’d left for him…”

“What _other_ kinds of cookies are there?”

“I know a recipe for chocolate icing cookies that’s just -” and he brought his hand to his mouth right next to the milky scar on his chin and lower lip so he could blow a chef kiss, following it with a badly Italian accented: “-Delicious!”

Chip gave a small ‘ooh’, intrigued.

“And the best part is, while the icing is still soft you can put whatever you want on it to make the cookie even better.”

“So we can put on all those sugar snowflakes we bought?”

“Yep.”

“And the tiny sugar christmas trees?”

“Yep!”

“And those little stars that look like they’re made of silver?”

“We can put anything you want on them.”

“ _Anything?_ ”

“Anything!”

“Even Alice?”

“Ok, maybe not Alice.”

“What about Boris?”

“Chip.”

“Can I put myself on the cookies?”

“Santa would get ink poisoning.”

“Can I put _you_ then?”

“Chip, I know I’m a treat, but please stop.”


End file.
